


Situation Normal

by lonelywalker



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker/pseuds/lonelywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin returns to the office after the events of <i>Mexico</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situation Normal

Even after he's quickly scrolled through and deleted everything promising to rapidly increase the size of his manhood, Kevin still has 380 emails waiting for him when he returns from Mexico.

 _*beep*_

Okay, 381.

He's hunched over his keyboard, massaging his temples, and wondering if setting fire to his computer might assuage the problem when Robert pokes his head around the door. Robert's been doing a lot of that, recently, trying to judge the scale of disasters before even setting foot in the room.

"Hi," Kevin says warily, ready to plead a prior meeting with anyone from Scotty to the Governor, depending on Robert's next words.

"Hi," says Robert, edging into the room as if he expects one of the filing cabinets to bite him. "So. You're back."

Kevin's email account continues to taunt him. 383. 384. "Yeah. Mom made us sing Kumbaya on a bus."

Over his years as a politician, Robert has learned to disguise reactions of utter horror reasonably well. "Ah. Well. I'm sorry I missed that. How's Scotty?"

"Pretending he's completely fine with me missing our anniversary and doesn't hate me at all."

"Really?" Robert brightens, and pulls out the extra chair to sit down. "I thought that was just a Walker trait."

Kevin decides to pull up CNN on his screen instead. "Oh no. Well, it is, but we infect others, too. Julia used to do it. I bet Roger and Henry do it too."

A blank look. "Roger?"

"Mom's architect _lovah_."

"Oh, right. And Henry?"

"Saul's boyfriend. Kitty really hasn't been keeping you in the loop, has she?"

Robert shrugs. "Mostly she just leaves me notes about when we need to buy more diapers. Why haven't I met these people at family dinners?"

"Roger's working in Europe, and Henry..." Kevin honestly has no idea. "I guess he just has better sense. Anyway, you haven't been to any dinners either... not since you announced you were running for governor."

"That went down so well I had no idea how to top it." Robert crosses his legs. Pauses. Recrosses them. "I've been trying to spend time with Evan. It's nice to talk to someone who never criticizes you."

"Oh, just you wait. Lizzie criticized me _all the time_ when she was that age. It's all in the eyes." Kevin suspects her very first email to him from Seattle may be something about not sending her enough Barbies. "Who was looking after Evan while you were in Mexico, by the way?"

Robert looks a little shifty. "His new nanny. Alejandro."

Kevin blinks. " _Alejandro_?"

"Well. He's already a White-Asian-African American. Why shouldn't he grow up speaking Spanish? You should be proud of me, Kevin. I'm embracing diversity. And not every man who wants to work with children is a latent pedophile."

"Uh huh. How many hidden cameras do you have in his bedroom?"

"Sixteen."

"Right." Kevin sneaks a glance at his email. 412. Obviously there's some kind of international crisis about which CNN has failed to inform him. A glance at the subject lines tells him he's absolutely correct: a shipment of Ojai pears has somehow ended up blocking his mother's driveway and the troops (Sarah, Ryan, Justin, Rebecca) are being marshaled. How he ends up on the CC list of every email sent by anyone in his extended family is a mystery. "So... have you talked to Kitty lately?"

Robert decides that it's more than time to check his watch and decide he has a highly urgent meeting anywhere but here. "She left me a message on the fridge."

"Saying?"

"She's fired Alejandro and we need more diapers."

Kevin sighs and steels himself for judicious use of the delete button. "You could always try Kumbaya."


End file.
